


The worst ending ever

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disappointment, Gen, Sad Ending, Sad News, harsh reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: The true saddest Voltron ending ever





	The worst ending ever

"Keith, I have some bad news. Kosmo is never going to have puppies, he's been neutered," said a random vet, and Keith cried because he never realized this and was doomed to a life without more teleporting space puppies running around driving people nuts.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the space wolf Keith randomly found and adopted was neutered. Somehow. A wizard did it. A space wizard.


End file.
